


Doodle things

by itsforscience



Category: Bandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Doodles, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Shipping, Tattoos, bamf girls club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I drew some small things and posted them <a href="http://josie.dreamwidth.org/112323.html">here</a> and <a href="http://itsforscience.tumblr.com/">here</a>, and then I coloured them in. Because of reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doodle things

Frank & puppies! for akamine_chan ♥  


Frank Ieroweenie in ~*~colour~*~ for my brain  


Remember this?  
[](http://josie.dreamwidth.org/112126.html)

I felt like that's how _Party Poison_ would react to being tattooed, but then I though, how would _Gerard_ react?  


Probably like that.

  


Harry & Draco, Dangers Days crossover in ~*~colour~*~

[BAMF Girl's Club!Hermione](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FDptELD_0vg) shipping H/D in ~*~colour~*~


End file.
